


Picture This

by coinseller



Series: “Park Jihoon is handsome” – Lai Guanlin (a collection of panwink short stories) [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Humor, M/M, Pining, Romance, also the make out scene is Pretty Steamy, and jihoon is a big tease, as in Real Life lol, photoshoot session, this is just Guanlin having the most dramatic crush on Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinseller/pseuds/coinseller
Summary: (Based off the photo of Panwink for the Samsung Pay advertisement)“Guanlin,” Jihoon grins. “Smile for me, okay?” He shoots the said boy a wink before turning away to look at the camera again.Guanlin nods. “Yeah, sure, no problem,” he says rather calmly before his very soul detaches from his pathetic, human body and ascends into a higher plane of existence.





	Picture This

**Author's Note:**

> (https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DNHolj4UQAEcKEV.jpg) I SAW THIS SHIT AND FUCKING LOST MY MIND FOR 10 YEARS. honesltlyl it made me so emotional I had to take a nap after looking at it lolol /sweats

It was safe to say that Guanlin was having a Big Problem at this very moment.

 

And when he says, _Big_ , he actually means small. Small as in his problem is a _small_ person. And that small person was none other than Wanna One’s Park Jihoon—a most beloved member among Wannables worldwide, and the main character of Guanlin’s daydreams and fantasies since Produce 101.

 

It’s also safe to say that Guanlin was so _incredibly_ whipped for his hyung. It’s absolutely no exaggeration that he’d probably give his life for Jihoon in a heartbeat. Anything that the boy wanted, Guanlin was more than willing to provide. Emphasis on the ‘ _anything.’_ That was how whipped he was.

 

Guanlin understands that all of this sounds mildly obsessive and borderline creepy. But, really, he can’t think straight. Why? Because One: he is gay, and Two: Jihoon currently has his arms wrapped around him, hands crisscrossing behind his neck, and standing up on his tippy-toes so that their faces could fit together for the picture.

 

Guanlin doesn’t even remember what this photo shoot is for or why they’re even in this position in the first place.

 

All he knows is that he’s currently experiencing his mid-life crisis at the tender, young age of sixteen.

 

Guanlin understands that, yes, he is at the prime of his youth, with smooth skin and full cheeks. He’s bursting with life and energy and he’s Wanna One’s _maknae,_ for crying out loud—he’s the _baby_ of the group. But Guanlin definitely feels like he’s more than halfway to his inevitable death and he knows he isn’t going to last much longer, especially if Jihoon continues to look at him the way he currently is.

 

Boy, is he a goner.

 

Jihoon gazes up at him with his big, velvety brown eyes that are framed beautifully by long, thick eyelashes. They flutter softly against his perfect cheeks and the sides of his eyes crinkle in happiness.

 

At this point, Guanlin is lost somewhere between the mocha cinnamon swirl of Jihoon’s irises and the dark, starry pools of his pupils.

 

All of Guanlin’s dreams are suddenly becoming a reality because Jihoon is now looking at him like he’s the only person in the world that matters.

 

And he is absolutely, positively losing his fucking mind.

 

(Ten years get tacked off his lifespan.)

 

It’s then that the lights suddenly flash and the camera shutters go off, which Guanlin was _very much_ not prepared for so he visibly flinches.

 

“Guanlin,” Jihoon coos softly, “Are you okay?”

 

 _Oh, God._ He looks down to find Jihoon staring at him with sincere worry on his face. It’s beautiful and endearing and it makes his heart flutter violently in his chest. So, _no_ , actually. Guanlin isn’t doing okay. In fact, he thinks he’s going to have a heart attack.

 

Apparently, even the photographer-noona knows he’s having a rough time because she shouts at him from behind her camera. “Guanlin-ah, you look really on-edge and it’s killing the vibe. Relax a little, yeah?”

 

Jihoon giggles at this and Guanlin’s ears turn red with embarrassment.

 

“Y-Yeah, sorry,” He calls back, voice cracking a little. _Easier said than done_.

 

They take a few more photos like this, smiling with Jihoon’s arms still on his shoulders. He’s actually gotten quite used to this position until the photographer decides to switch things up a little.

 

“Okay, Jihoon, I’m gonna need you to get a _little_ closer to Guanlin,” She says, motioning them together with her hands.

 

“Like this?” The shorter asks, closing the space between them by only an inch.

 

“Hmm, maybe just a _little_ closer.”

 

“How about this?” Jihoon asks again. Then, unexpectedly, the boy presses his entire torso right up against Guanlin’s and Guanlin instantly chokes on the air he’s breathing.

 

It’s about now when panic finally settles in and he’s freaking out.

 

Jihoon feels so soft and warm against his chest and he prays to God Almighty that the boy can’t feel his heart hammering between their bodies. He takes a deep, shuddering breath in through the nose and Guanlin’s eyes roll into the back of his skull. Everything goes black for a moment and he thinks he might be dead because Jihoon smells like flowers and sunshine and it’s intoxicating.

 

“Perfect!” The camera lady smiles and shoots them a thumbs-up.

 

Guanlin instantly snaps back into the land of the living and he is Absolutely Livid. _PERFECT?_ He mentally screeches. _THIS IS PERFECT TO YOU?_ He was less than two seconds away from having a _stroke_ and this lady had the audacity to say everything was _perfect?_

 

_She has obviously never stepped within a 3-foot radius of Park Jihoon._

 

Eventually, Guanlin comes back from his daze, which was a nothing short of a Big Mistake.

 

Once his eyes are fully functional again, he is greeted with a full-on view of the shorter boy’s face only centimeters away from his.

 

And, honestly, everything would have been fine—that is—if Guanlin looked _anywhere_ besides where he actually looked at that very moment.

 

 _For example_ , he could have looked into Jihoon’s dazzling eyes or his adorable nose and everything would have been fine. _Heck_ , he could have stared at the freckle on Jihoon’s cheek or the small crinkle in his eyelids, but _noooo_.

 

It was at that very moment Guanlin’s gaze instantly darted down to the shorter boy’s lips.

 

But— _hey_ —at least he was still a decent human being. Guanlin was actually quite ashamed for staring at Jihoon’s mouth as hard as he did.

 

However, that feeling doesn’t last for very long when he is suddenly overcome with an intense desire to swoop down and kiss the boy right in front of everyone.

 

_Well, Shit._

 

Now all he can do is stare at the other like a complete idiot.

 

His stupid brain is conjuring up only the most imperative of questions that only an intellectual such as himself would even dare to ask. These thoughts fall somewhere along the lines of: _How are Jihoon’s lips so plump? Can lips even get that red?_ _Is that even natural?_

 

Guanlin thinks back to a time when Daehwi was sucking delightedly on a cherry lollipop in the Wanna One break room after an MNet performance. Upon seeing his precious dongsaeng, Daehwi immediately offered the treat for Guanlin to taste and he still vividly remembers how sweet it was…

 

It’s then that he notices how Jihoon’s lips are the same exact red as that cherry lollipop and now he’s wondering whether or not they’ll taste just as sweet…

 

The cameras go off and Guanlin jumps again in surprise.

 

But this time, no one says anything.

 

Guanlin looks around frantically, completely lost and unaware of what’s happening.

 

He’s searching around for clues as to what could possibly be going on. And that’s when he sees Jihoon is grinning at him. And the photographer-noona sighs loudly.

 

Guanlin concludes that they _might_ be onto his bullshit, so he just flushes pink and clears his throat awkwardly.

 

“Ah, sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,” Guanlin stammers. “We can do it again,” He adds. But, really, he doesn’t want to do it again. Guanlin doesn’t think he’s going to be able to stand this (or stand in general) for much longer.

 

To his delight, the photographer says instead, “Let’s try a different pose. Jihoon, can you please move for a second?”

 

“Okay,” Jihoon replies. He breaks away from Guanlin and Guanlin marvels at the fact that he can finally breathe again.

 

“Guanlin,” The photographer calls. Her voice is flat and annoyed—obviously because of his lack of cooperation. _Which is understandable_. “I just need you to just stare at Jihoon,” She says, “That’s it.”

 

And the tall boy can only smirk. _Easy._ He thinks. _This is the easiest thing you’ve asked me to do all day. I am a Pro at staring at Jihoon._

 

Guanlin is bursting with confidence. He is so, absolutely **confident** he can do this. Without a second of hesitation, he turns to look at Jihoon and confidently gets into position for their photo.

 

It’s when Jihoon slings an arm around his shoulders and presses a small, soft finger to his lips that the confidence he was feeling suddenly vanishes like it never existed in the first place.

 

“Guanlin-ah,” Jihoon grins at him with a quirk in his lips. “Smile for me, okay?” He then shoots the tall boy a wink before turning away to look at the camera again.

 

Guanlin nods. “Yeah, sure, no problem,” he says rather calmly before his very soul detaches from his pathetic, human body and ascends into a higher plane of existence.

 

The shutters flash a few times and he doesn’t even hear what the photographer-noona is saying.

 

It looks like she’s pleased. Guanlin doesn’t know? All he can think about is how he feels like fainting.

 

“Okay, let’s get Jinyoung and Daehwi out here next,” She orders.

 

Jihoon is already walking off the set and he turns to Guanlin. “Come on, Guanlin,” he calls, beckoning the poor, lifeless boy after him.

 

Guanlin stumbles robotically after Jihoon because his knees feel wobbly and they’re buckling out from under his weight.

 

They head towards the empty break room and that’s when Guanlin sees a couch. _Perfect,_ he thinks.

 

He immediately flops down onto the very inviting piece of furniture and he’s very much tempted to take a nap right then and there because, honestly, he is exhausted with a capital E. He still can’t mentally handle what just happened between him and Jihoon and he’s still somewhere in the realm between life and death, which is _quite_ the problem.

 

And, you know as they say: the best cure to your problems is to simply take a nap because you either feel better or worse when you wake up. But, _hey_ , at least it’s better than suffering!

 

With that in mind, Guanlin stretches out on the couch and gets ready to lie down—that is—until Jihoon magically appears next to him.

 

“Guanlin-ah, you can rest on my lap,” The elder says with a smile. He then pats on his lap for good measure.

 

Guanlin swallows hard and he feels himself begin to sweat.

 

“Uh, no thanks, hyung,” he squeaks. “I’m kind of heavy and I know you’re tired too…”

 

“Don’t be like that,” Jihoon pouts. “You know for a fact that I can carry you on my back. Letting you rest on my lap is much easier.”

 

And Guanlin really doesn’t know how to respond (mostly because Jihoon up close makes his brain turn into a useless goop of mush).

 

So, like the biggest dumbass, he mechanically lowers himself onto Jihoon’s lap and lays stiff as a board, staring hard and concentrated at the ceiling above him.

 

 _It sucks, though._ Guanlin wants to feel uncomfortable. He wants to just get up and tell Jihoon he’s fine, but _dammit_ , everything is about Jihoon is perfect. _God, his thighs are softer than my pillows back home,_ Guanlin thinks with an inward groan. And with that, he involuntarily finds himself relaxing against the other with a sigh.

 

It’s right about now that Guanlin wishes a portal to Hell would open up underneath him and swallow him up.

 

Unfortunately, that doesn’t happen. What _does_ happen is Guanlin eventually closing his eyes and falling into a deep, unexpected sleep.

 

About thirty minutes later, he’s waking up to Jihoon delicately brushing his hair back and softly humming a soothing tune in the silence around them.

 

Guanlin shoots up from Jihoon’s lap, and almost regrets it, because a look of hurt shock flashes across his elder’s features.

 

“Ah, sorry, hyung,” Guanlin stammers, “I didn’t mean to actually fall asleep.” He laughs and scratches the nape of his neck embarrassedly.

 

“O-Oh, it’s fine,” Jihoon replies in a hushed tone. “I’m glad you rested well… though, I think I might have messed up your hair.” He adds with a blush.

 

Curiously, Guanlin reaches up to pat his head. He finds that the hairspray holding his hair into position has worn out and his bangs are almost falling flat against his forehead.

 

“Um, I think I can fix it…” Jihoon whispers thoughtfully before leaning closer to the other.

 

Jihoon reaches over and runs his hand quickly through Guanlin’s hair, trying to fluff it back up.

 

The action is everything innocent. But, it still has Guanlin reddening at the cheeks and shying away from the other.

 

It’s then at that moment Jihoon stops what he’s doing and suddenly asks, “Are you… _okay_ , Guanlin?”

 

 _No._ He thinks immediately. But he can’t say that. So instead, he just nods tightly. “I-I’m fine, hyung, don’t worry about it.”

 

However, Jihoon isn’t convinced. “You’ve been acting weird all day. How can I not worry?”

 

Jihoon is searching the other intensely now and Guanlin is desperately wishing for that portal to Hell to open up again.

 

“It’s nothing, I promise,” He insists.

 

Then, it’s quiet between the two. Guanlin thinks that Jihoon has given up and that he’s finally in the safe-zone again and they can just drop the subject _and just_ move on with their lives—but _boy_ , is he utterly wrong.

 

He’s more than unprepared when Jihoon whispers, “Do you like me, Guanlin?”

 

And he almost jumps off the couch.

 

His heart is now beating at 100 miles per hour and his eyes are wide and frantic. He’s broken out into a cold sweat and his hands suddenly feel clammy and shaky.

 

_What? How did he know? Who told him? Did I say something in my sleep?_

 

And as if Jihoon could read his thoughts, he states, “You’ve been staring at my mouth all day, Guanlin. I’m not stupid.” He huffs.

 

Now Guanlin is almost on the brink of tears because he really wasn’t ready to be exposed right now. Not like this. _What if Jihoon hates him? What if Jihoon doesn’t accept him after this? What if Jihoon didn’t like him being gay? What if their relationship is never the same again?_

He doesn’t know what to do. He can’t deny it, and he can’t go back now that he’s practically _crying_ in front of the elder. So instead, he just does what he feels is necessary, and confesses.

 

“I-I’m so sorry, Jihoon-hyung,” Guanlin croaks. He then pours all of his feelings out just as quickly as the tears pour from his eyes. “I-I just—You’re so wonderful and pretty and nice to me and I’m so stupidly in love with you, but if you don’t like me back, I completely understand. I promise things can go back to normal and—”

 

“Guanlin, shut up. I like you too.”

 

“—If you don’t want—wait, what?”

 

“ _I said_ I like you too.”

 

Hm. That’s weird.

 

Guanlin could have sworn that he woke up from his nap a few moments ago.

 

_Was he still dreaming?_

 

“C-Come again?”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes and grabs Guanlin by the collar, pulling the taller boy’s face closer to his.

 

“Guanlin,” He enunciates very clearly. “I. Like. You. Do you still not understand? Do I need to say it in Chinese for you? _Wo. Ai. Ni._ ”

 

Guanlin is still blinking at Jihoon in confusion. His brain just isn’t able to process the reality of the current situation because _this cannot be possible._

“You _like_ me?” Guanlin squeaks. “As in… like, _like_ me?”

 

“Yes I like, _like_ you as in I’m practically in love with you,” Jihoon says exasperatedly. “Like as in I want you to be my boyfriend. As in I want to kiss you whenever I want. _As in_ I want to hold your hand and cuddle in bed with you and all that other mushy stuff.”

 

“Wha-Since _when?_ ” Guanlin practically shouts, voice cracking in disbelief. “And you’re _gay?_ ”

 

“Since Produce 101,” Jihoon replies as if it were obvious. “And, yes, Guanlin, I’m _gay_. I kissed you on live, international television. That’s hardly the straightest thing I’ve ever done.”

 

They just stare at each other in silence. Jihoon is looking at Guanlin expectantly, waiting for an answer. But, Guanlin can only stare back, dumb with shock and mouth hanging wide open.

 

Slowly, but surely, his brain puts the pieces together like a puzzle, and when everything lines up together perfectly, he finally gets the picture. Guanlin breathes in relief. _“That’s so awesome, hyung.”_

 

Jihoon bursts into laughter and Guanlin is smiling too now because, _wow_ , Jihoon is so pretty when he smiles.

 

“God, you cute idiot, just kiss me already,” he snickers, falling back onto the couch and tugging at Guanlin’s collar to follow.

 

Easily complying, the tall boy leans over and hovers above Jihoon’s body, hands settling at either side of his head. With a smug grin, he exhales softly, “Don’t mind if I do _.”_

 

Without another thought, he closes the distance between them and Jihoon’s lips are everything that he hoped and dreamed of.

 

Their mouths move languidly against one another’s and it’s slow and sweet and it feels like _heaven_.

 

Guanlin swipes his tongue across Jihoon’s bottom lip and Jihoon shivers and gasps, allowing Guanlin entrance into the hot cavern of his mouth.

 

Guanlin sighs and concludes that Jihoon definitely tastes just as sweet as that cherry lollipop he shared with Daehwi all those days back. It’s delectable and intoxicating and makes him want to taste the other even more, so he does.

 

He cups Jihoon’s face in his hands and angles his head so that he can press harder and deeper against the other boy’s mouth. Jihoon groans softly and tries to match Guanlin’s vigor, but the younger is now moving faster and needier because _God, Jihoon is so good and he’s been waiting ages for this moment._ He can’t hold back.

 

Their teeth clash and their lips smack loudly together, wet with saliva. Jihoon whimpers and flushes red with embarrassment but Guanlin just swallows the wonderful sound with a pleased sigh.

 

When Jihoon breaks away for a gulp of air, Guanlin doesn’t hesitate to bite and suck on his lower lip, drawing out a loud, choked moan from the other. Guanlin is high off of every sound and response that he draws from his hyung, it's dizzying but it only makes him desperate for more. Jihoon fists at Guanlin’s sweater and his head lulls to the side when the boy runs his tongue apologetically across the soft, abused flesh.

 

He holds Jihoon’s cheek with one hand and draws away to look at his handiwork.

 

And the sight is _breathtaking_.

 

Jihoon whines and arches up to capture Guanlin’s lips again with his own swollen, wet ones. His hair is disheveled and his face is flushed red, pretty brown eyes, blown and unfocused. Guanlin shivers at the fact that _he_ was the one who could make Jihoon come undone like this, and he wants to do it again and _again_ until Jihoon can only think about _him_ the way _he_ can only think about Jihoon.

 

“Why did you stop?” The elder pouts between shallow gasps for air.

 

“Sorry, hyung,” Guanlin laughs softly and runs the pad of his thumb across the smoothness of the other’s cheek. “You’re just so wonderful, I can’t believe this is real.”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes with a playful smile and tugs on Guanlin’s collar. Guanlin easily complies to the gesture and he swoops back down to plant his lips onto Jihoon’s again.

 

Jihoon is sliding his tongue into Guanlin’s mouth when, suddenly, the door to the break room swings wide open.

 

“HELLO—WOAH, _WOAH_ WHAT THE _FUCK_ —oh,” Someone shouts. The voice then makes an exaggerated puking sound. “ _Distasteful_ , but expected.”

 

The two turn to find Seongwoo at the door with the rest of the Wanna One members trailing behind him.

 

Things _probably_ could have gone better, but, then again, luck is never on his side. That being said, the band catches the pair at a rather unsavory moment where Guanlin is frozen in place right above Jihoon with Jihoon’s tongue somehow still in his mouth, unmoving yet very much distracting.

 

“What is it?” He hears Woojin ask somewhere in the background.

 

“Nothing, just Guanlin and Jihoon.”

 

“Oh, are they together yet?” Another member asks.

 

“Yeah. They’re, like, sucking face on the couch.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Finally!”

 

_“Ew!”_

“Aww, not on the couch, _I wanted to take a nap…_ ”

 

_“Shut up, Jaehwan.”_

 

With that, the door slams closed and the voices of all their fellow band members drown out into eventual silence.

 

Guanlin looks down at Jihoon in surprise.

 

“Uh… what was that about?”

 

Jihoon shrugs and wraps his arms around Guanlin’s shoulders again.

 

“Who cares? _Anyway_ , where were we again?”

 

“Your tongue. My mouth.”

 

“Ah, yes. Of course…”

 

And that night, none of the Wanna One members had the courage to walk back into the break room to stop them.

 

So Guanlin and Jihoon kept kissing until their manager eventually had to pull them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u all enjoyed because I actually had a BLAST writing this. I love being Dramatic and Over Exaggerating. (I am an Ong stan. It comes with the territory. Being obnoxious runs in my veins.)  
> ANYWAY, thanks for reading! pls tell me what u think!
> 
> -coinseller ([twt](https://twitter.com/onguanlinnie))


End file.
